world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080914 Rubi Miloko
automatedContraption AC began pestering timidTheurge TT at 17:52 -- 05:52 AC: Rubi knocks on Miloko's door 05:52 TT: "umm, who is it?" 05:53 AC: "Its your baby sister~" 05:53 TT: "oh, c-come on in t-then?" Miloko gets the door 05:54 AC: Rubi walks inside looking around... then sits on the bed 05:55 TT: the room looks a mess, most things have been turned over as if someone was searching for something 05:56 TT: "erm, e-excuse the m-mess? w-what's up?" 05:57 AC: "Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing... Havent talked in awhile" 05:58 TT: "y-yeah, s-sorry? a lot of s-stuff has b-been g-going on r-recently?" 05:59 AC: "Ah... not...really the same here... Whats been going on?" 06:01 TT: "n-nothing w-with me? j-just l-like the j-joyride and the l-lockdown and all t-that s-stuff?" 06:02 AC: Rubi laughs "Remind me to take a rotocraft for myself. Bet mother would love me flying about" 06:04 TT: "I d-doubt it? but I d-don't c-care if she d-does?" she looks a little bit angry as she says this 06:05 AC: "Something happen? I thought rotocraft flying was fun..." 06:06 TT: Miloko sighs "m-mother is u-unhappy w-with my e-engagement?" 06:06 TT: "we had a f-fight e-earlier?" 06:07 AC: "Well we knew she wouldn't be happy because of his past... but what she doesnt know wont hurt her right?" 06:08 TT: "I k-know? but it d-doesn't f-feel r-right j-just l-lying to her a-about it?" 06:09 AC: "True... but how are you going to tell her you wish to continue the relationship?" 06:09 TT: "I d-don't k-know?" she frowns 06:11 AC: Rubi lays flat on her bed 06:12 TT: "it's j-just not f-fair?" 06:13 AC: "No its not. Wonder how Mother met father anyway. (never around much to tell me now she wants to control our full lives? What the heck?)" 06:15 TT: "she s-said it was in o-order to h-help the war a-against the C-Condesce? he led a m-major r-revolutionary g-group or s-something?" 06:16 AC: "Ah... but thats only on paper though theres gotta be something deeper you know?" 06:18 TT: "t-that's w-what she t-told me? f-feel f-free to ask her y-yourself? I'm s-sure as h-hell not g-going to?" 06:18 AC: Rubi paps her head 06:19 AC: "She's still our mother you cant forever stay angry at her" 06:20 TT: "y-yeah? I k-know? I j-just w-wish s-she'd g-give it a c-chance?" 06:20 AC: "Well you were kind of rushing for a wedding..." 06:22 TT: "t-true? but it's not l-like the end of the w-world i-isn't far off or a-anything? we m-might not h-have m-much t-time l-left?" 06:24 AC: "A..ah you're right..." 06:26 AC: "Wonder if i get a prince charming before the end of the world as we know it" 06:27 TT: "you w-want s-some h-help l-looking?" 06:27 AC: She's looking really hopeful right now 06:27 AC: "Naw I'll just wait around. someones bound to be open. That jack guy looks tempting!" 06:27 AC: "Besides he's a super spy~" 06:28 TT: "he is D-Darmok's b-brother? so I can d-definitely say I a-approve of his f-family?" 06:31 AC: "Ooo really? I guess things are looking up!" 06:31 AC: ((and then she discovers oh hey. hes your brother. )) 06:32 TT: ((heheheheh)) 06:32 TT: "erm, s-speaking of b-brothers?" 06:33 AC: "Yeah?" 06:33 AC: Rubi turns her head and lays her head on Miloko's lap 06:33 TT: "p-promise me you w-won't t-tell a s-soul t-this? a-alright?" 06:33 AC: "I know nothing." 06:34 TT: "l-like if t-this g-gets out, I may be in d-deep t-trouble?" 06:34 AC: "I promise. you know i don't leak things out" 06:35 TT: "ok?" she starts to whisper "(M-Merrow is my b-brother?)" 06:36 AC: "(That...is...rad... you're technically double royal now)" Rubi smiles and giggles 06:38 TT: "(y-yeah? it's r-really odd to t-think a-about? b-both the q-queens are my m-mother in s-some f-fashion?)" 06:39 AC: "(How did that happen anyway? I bet it was like a late night fling or something after a long drawn out political whatever)" 06:39 AC: "(with father i mean.)" 06:40 TT: "(I'm not s-sure? but t-that s-sounds r-reasonable?)" 06:45 AC: "(hehehe)" 06:46 TT: "(I w-wonder if I s-should j-just go up to the C-Condesce at s-some p-point and be l-like 'mom'?)" 06:47 AC: "(You should totally do it)" 06:47 AC: "(wish i could be like step-mom!)" 06:49 TT: "(w-what if she a-already k-knows t-though? and she h-hates me for w-whatever r-reason?)" 06:51 AC: "(welp what else would she do? Disown you?)" 06:54 TT: "(I g-guess y-you're r-right?)" 06:59 TT: "(not l-like t-things c-could get m-much w-worse? I h-hope?)" 07:00 AC: Rubi paps her head "Sorry sis i gotta get going..." 07:00 TT: "ok? see ya?" 07:01 AC: "of course! later sis!" 07:01 AC: Rubi leaves! -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 19:02 --